


The Power of Words

by Winged_Goddess



Category: Original Work, Scenarios - Fandom, Scenarios based on songs i listen to, Songs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Goddess/pseuds/Winged_Goddess
Summary: Just some mini stories based on songs that I listen to.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The Power of Words

You know that feeling you get when you listen to music?

When you listen to a good song that makes you bounce your leg or dance around your room, you feel euphoric.

When you listen to a soft song that makes you close your eyes and take a deep breath, you feel relaxed

When you listen to a sad song filled with dismal chords, you feel justified and emotional.

When I listen to a certain song, a whole scenario comes to mind. This is my way of not forgetting said scenarios.

Maybe, it is also my way of coping with the everyday life.


End file.
